onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shiki
Problem There's a contradiction it this article. It says, Kinjishi is the only prisoner who escaped from Impel Down, but later it says, that he might have led a mass breakout. However, then he wouldn't be the Only prisoner who escaped, he would be rather the leader of only escape from Impel Down or something like that. El Chupacabra 11:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. One-Winged Hawk 16:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The Final Emperor After escaping from Impel Down, Kinjishi went straight back to piaracy, rose in power, and eventually joined the ranks of the Yonkou. In short, he is the fouth yet-to-be-revealed Emperor :Where in the manga does it say that!? Provide a source. This isn't the place for speculation! Kaizoku-Hime 03:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :He's most likely just a canon anime villain for the upcoming movie and nothing more.Mugiwara Franky 14:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) The real Kinjishi? Are you guys sure the guy pictured from the non-canonical movie is the same canonical Kinjishi who escaped from Impel Down 20 years ago? Yatanogarasu 21:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :The name 金獅子 from the manga is the same one as seen in trailers. :The years when Kinjishi escaped Impel Down in the manga match the years Kinjishi of the movie rose to power. :The manga Kinjishi was called the Flying Pirate. The pirate in the movie apparently can use some form of telekinesis to make himself and large chunks of land levitate. :Various sources state that Oda was the one who fully wrote the script and not just simply provide the designs. :All signs point that they're one and the same at the moment.Mugiwara Franky 08:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oda I think is directing it, not just writing it. Can't remember. Its been a while since I even bothered to check up on the movie. I think the story tie in was an ad for the movie more then anything. Likely their the same character, just a different setting since many of the other OP characters canon-wise appear here. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:00, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Move to Shiki Shiki seems to be the character's name while Kinjishi is his epithet.Mugiwara Franky 07:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Second. 10:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, "Kinjishi" is just "Gold Lion" in Japanese. "Kinjishi no Shiki" is the same as "Mugiwara no Luffy", but Luffy's article doesn't name him "Mugiwara" or "Straw Hat", it calls him "Luffy." DemonRin 09:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :So far two votes. One unregistered and one accompanied with reason. Unless there's a bit of a counter argument in the next few days or so, I'll guess I'll accept that the community's feelings to move it.Mugiwara Franky 12:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) his real devil fruit i believe that he is the one who create the level 5.5 in impel down and he has a devil fruit that can control lands as shown in the new trailer of the movie. he turn lands into lions and even snow.Rainelz 02:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :While the trailer indeed shows Shiki creating lions made of earth, it's not certain at this point if he was the one that made level 5.5. The one who made level 5.5 was said to be a person with a digging devil fruit. Shiki's powers seem more centered around telekinesis. So it's still a big question.Mugiwara Franky 07:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Canon material It's confirmed that Shiki is canon by Oda's SBS answer and chapter 0. The problem is the other material related to him such as related characters and Devil Fruits. Can we just say that they're canon since its unknown at the point as to whether they're the creations of the anime team, or a team up by Oda and them.Mugiwara Franky 07:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yonkou No he has "disappeared" for 20 years, he isn't a yonkou as their current and active pirates that live like kings in the new world. From what I can gather (correct me if I'm wrong) this storyline is set in the first half of the Grand Line. I don't know, I'm too tired, I think I've removed this muself at least 3 times, but sleep is preventing me mentallity counting every account between this and the Yonkou page. I think its hidden notes time again. One-Winged Hawk 00:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Kinjishi's strangeness? Okay, so this trivia probably will be deleted because of its speculation and it is quite a claim to think that Shiki has the strangest appearance in One Piece. For the record I still consider Franky's appearance alterations stranger.-- 11:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Devil Fruit I believe that Shiki and Dr. Indigo are the creators of the Devil Fruit on that strange island and after 20 years of research, this is what he meant by hell on Earth. Main reasons are thye mention the rare plants of the island and in chapter 0, no one from that chapter shows the use of a Devil Fruit power even though many of the characters shown later on in the present use their powers frequently. :::::::Can't be since Brook had a Devil Fruit 30 years prior Indigo's 20 year research. Also Shiki used a Devil Fruit to attack Marineford and to escape Impel Down.Mugiwara Franky 09:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Shishi Senjindani As you may have found out from my last edits, I've just seen Movie 10, and I must say that I enjoyed it ;) The film explained many things that were quite unclear around here, of course, so I proceeded to edit them, but I still have one doubt: Shiki's "Shishi Senjindani" attack, in which he creates many air blades from his leg-swords, sending them at the enemy, in a similar fashion to Zoro's Pound Hos or CP9'Rankyaku, is a result of his own mastery in swordsmanship or of his Devil Fruit powers? I wasn't able to find an answer to this question... So what do you think guys? Aldarinor 19:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously sword skill, Zoro did it to, so why wouldn't he be able to The battle against Roger Read the part about the mongols http://www.cracked.com/article_18788_the-5-most-mind-blowing-coincidences-all-time_p2.html Thenewjericho 06:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC)